Cerberus
by Namine witch
Summary: Naminé and Kairi find an unusual Keyblade – who turns out to be a man named Vincent Valentine. Set in Dead Fantasy Verse.


**AN: I watched Dead Fantasy VIII preview - the fight between Naminé (she is so cool there, I love how she fights) and Momiji - saw how she summoned Vincent and wondered how they met and this fic was born.**

 **I planned on publishing this sooner, but due to problems with my computer, I only did this now. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

Kairi walked along the shore of the beach of the strange world, she and Naminé found themselves in. She woke up on the shore hours ago, and was walking the same amount of time, and where was no sign of town.

The place looked deserted.

Suddenly the Seventh Princess of Heart stopped in her tracks as she felt something.

 _"What is it, Kairi?"_ Naminé asked.

"I feel… something," Kairi replied, trying to pinpoint the location, "or someone. I'm not sure."

 _"Danger?"_

"No," the Princess of Heart shook her head. "It's… more like is something or someone is calling for me."

 _"Should we check it out?"_ Her Nobody asked.

"I think we should," Kairi replied. "But we will be on our guard just in case."

Naminé agreed and the Seventh Princess of Heart went to the source of the call.

What they found a few minutes later, was a Keyblade stuck in sand. It was similar to Oathkeeper in design – they had the same teeth – but was black with red detailing and had a round handle guard, and when Kairi looked closer at the teeth, she noticed they resembled three heads. The keychain on a weapon was a gun.

"What's a Keyblade is doing here?"

 _"Maybe its' wielder died, lost it, or left here on purpose for someone to find,"_ Naminé guessed.

"You're right. Should we take it?" Kairi asked, unsure. She had not felt anything dangerous from the Keyblade, but was still hesitant to pick it up.

 _"It called you for a reason, Kai. Take it."_

The redhead nodded and wrapped her hand around the handle. And when she did, she and Naminé…

…switched places. Now, the blonde was in control.

"Huh…?" Naminé looked at herself, confused. Why she and her Somebody changed places? For it to happen, Kairi must summon white feather and touch it with Destiny's Embrace or the redhead must want to switch to happen. Kairi did neither of these things.

So why have they switched places?

 _"Looks like Keyblade choose you, Nami,"_ Kairi said.

"It seems so, "Naminé agreed, looking at her new weapon. It was the only explanation why she was currently in control; the Keyblade chose her as its' wielder. "But I already have Lunar, Solar, Levitas and Total Eclipse."

 _"You can never have too many weapons,"_ The Princess of Heart said matter of factly. _"Just look at Sora; Besides Kingdom Key, he has many other Keyblades he found on his journeys."_

"You're right."

 _"Speaking of this Keyblade. What's its name?"_ Her Somebody asked, curious.

"Cerberus," the blonde replied as name of the weapon came into her mind.

" _It's certainly fitting_ _, "_ Kairi giggled, remembering what the teeth of the weapon resembled three heads that reminded her of Cerberus – the three-headed dog, Hades' pet.

Naminé was about to reply, when something strange happened.

When she spoke the name of the weapon, it flew from her hands, melted into the sand and transformed into a man.

Naminé jumped away from the man to a safe distance, summoned her Keyblade wings and Levitas and Lunar Eclipse, assuming battle stance.

The man looked to be in his late twenties and was six feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair. He wore a red bandanna with fringe emerging over it. But his most distinctive feature was his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath the cape the man's attire was black leather with several straps and buckles. The stranger also wore a holster for gun strapped to his right thigh, and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. There also was golden gauntlet on his left arm.

The stranger looked around before his eyes settled on the blonde girl.

"You're the one who summoned me? "He asked, his voice deep and calm.

"Yeah," Naminé answered carefully. The man didn't seem dangerous, but she was on her guard just in case. Her Somebody was silent, letting Naminé do the talking, while Kairi listened, not missing a single word.

"You're a little young," the man said, looking the teenager from head to toe. "What's your name?"

"Naminé," the blonde introduced herself, dismissing Levitas and Lunar Eclipse, seeing that stranger wasn't going to attack. "And you are?"

"Vincent Valentine."

"Nice to meet you Mister Valentine."

"Just Vincent is fine. I'm not one for formalities."

"Okay,"Naminé bit her lower lip. "May I ask a question?"

Vincent nodded. "Of course."

"How did you became a Keyblade? I never saw the person becoming one."

"I became the Keyblade when my world fell into darkness. I don't know how it happened, just know what light surrounded me, I acquired this form and landed in this unknown world."

The blonde nodded in understanding.

"I was asleep for a long time," Vincent continued his story. "But I woke up when your other self picked me up; I bonded with you instead of her."

"I see," Naminé said. So he was aware of Kairi. She also felt something inside him, but couldn't tell what it was.

"And how did you two got here?" Vincent asked.

Naminé told him the story of how they had traveled with their friends and then, the next second they found themselves in this world on beach.

"I see," Vincent said. "Then, it seems we must work together to leave this world. Do you mind?"

"No," the blonde shook her head. She and Kairi were in unknown world, so they needed all help they could get.

"Then, let's go," Vincent made a gesture to follow after him. "We must explore this world."

The man went, and Naminé followed after him.

This will be interesting partnership.


End file.
